


Maker Only Knows

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: A Warden and his Assassin [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics, The bard is the one singing so she counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Oh, Grey Warden,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>What have you done?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>All is undone.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Ash in the sun</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The tavern is dimly lit, and the voice singing the song isn’t the first to test out the lyrics; the tale had grown in popularity, even reaching the far corners of Thedas like this, since Andraste’s supposed Herald defeated the demons at Adamant. Two men walk in, hooded and nearly silent. They pay good coin, so no one asks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maker Only Knows

**Author's Note:**

> As most everyone whose played Inquisition knows, there are Tavern songs. Oh Grey Warden is among my favorites. I was listening to it, and thinking about Gideon. He would NOT be pleased with it. So, here we go.
> 
> Al these songs are written by Raney Shockne, and performed by Elizaveta Khripounova.
> 
> This is set during the Inquisition timeline, as the tagging implies. This is the same Gideon as always, though some unnamed event has hardened him. May or may not go into what.

The tavern is dimly lit, and the voice singing the song isn’t the first to test out the lyrics; the tale had grown in popularity, even reaching the far corners of Thedas like this, since Andraste’s supposed Herald defeated the demons at Adamant. Two men walk in, hooded and nearly silent. They pay good coin, so no one asks.

_Oh, Grey Warden,_  
_What have you done?_  
_The oath you have taken_ _  
Is all but broken._

“What a beautiful song,” the shorter of the companions comments. He twists his body to look at the minstrel, with a winning smile, “May I please learn the title?”

She smiles back, pleased for the attention in the way only a performer could, “Certainly. _Oh, Grey Warden_ .” His partner stirs.  
  
_All is undone._  
_Demons have come_  
_To destroy this peace_ _  
We have had for so long._

He grunts, taking a deep swig of ale, placing it on the bar a little more than gently, “Ten years isn’t a long time, not for peace.” A hand on his arm calms him.  
  
_Ally or Foe?_  
_Maker only knows._  
_Ally or Foe?_ _  
The Maker only knows._

“If the Maker knew, would anyone ask?” he say, nose in his mug. He hold it there, eyes wet and gleaming. The other, an Antivan, placed down two gold pieces; drinks for the entire evening.

_The stronghold lives on,_  
_And the army's reborn,_  
_Compelled to forge on._ _  
What will we become?_

“What will we?” his voice is below a whisper, a bare movement of lips. His mug is refilled, and then it is empty. “Compelled to forge on, eh? With who’s forge?” He laughed to himself. His companion leans into his shoulder.

  
_Can you be forgiven_  
_When the cold grave has come?_  
  
_Or will you have won,_  
_Or will battle rage on?_

“Battle rages on, and on, and on. You don’t win,” his voice was low and gruff; hardly anyone paid him any attention. _An old veteran_ , they simply thought. They weren’t wrong, nor were they right.

_Oh, Grey Warden,_  
_What have you done?_  
_The oath you have taken_ _  
Is all but broken._

The alcohol burns down his throat. “What I’ve done is try to save all of your sorry asses.” The tankard goes on the counter, and returns to his hand full and pungent, “My bad.” His companion laughed into his side, still delicately sipping his first mug.  
  
_All is undone._  
_Ash in the sun,_  
_Cast into darkness_ _  
The light we had won._

The song concludes, and the whole tavern claps, sans the Veteran and the Antivan, who do not lift their lips from their cups. They drink until the sun disappears from the horizon and the fire burns dim. The Veteran dropped another silver onto the counter and stood up, his chair scraping against the grainy wood of the floor, departing with a flourish of his cloak, the Antivan right behind him.•

**Author's Note:**

> I know the "songfic" is now a dated concept, but I knew no better way to execute this fic. I am rather proud of it.


End file.
